


Trust Me

by LoreAndLilacs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Dark, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreAndLilacs/pseuds/LoreAndLilacs
Summary: Angel Dust FINALLY convinces Alastor to date him.Unfortunately for the latter, relationships are apparently very demanding.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet evening. Something that Alastor desired. A night to think, ponder existence, things of that nature. Of course. That didn’t mean he was going to get it. A certain spider was infuriatingly persistent with his advances, much to the red demon’s annoyance. “I ain’t s’ bad, but ya never even give me a’ shot!” Angel pouted, crossing all six of his arms over his chest. Alastor set down the book he was trying (in vain) to read, neatly folding his clawed hands over his knees “And it shall stay that way.” He stated cooly, ruby eyes narrowing ever so slightly “Awe, c’mon Smiles! One night, that’s all I’m askin... One date an’ I can change your mind. Promise.” “Angel Dust, I have made my wishes clear. I will ask that you kindly leave me to my reading before I do something that I won’t regret, but you will.” A snort “Fine.” And with that, the spider left, leaving Alastor to his lonesome. Finally. Now, back to what he had been doing.

“ _The prince answered nothing, but she looked at him significantly, awaiting a reply. He frowned. “What would you have me do?” he said at last. “You know I did all a father could for their education and they have both turned out fools. Hippolyte is at least a quiet fool, but Anatole is an active one. That is the only difference between them.” He said this in a way, more smiling and animated than usual, so that the wrinkles round his mouth very clearly revealed something unexpectedly coarse and unpleasant. “And why are children born to men such as you? If you were not a father there would be nothing I could reproach you with.”_

This struck a chord with the Radio Demon, souring his once-pleasant mood. He again set aside his book and stood, pausing momentarily to stretch a bit and then taking his leave, making for his room. He decided then that he would make an attempt to sleep this night. It was most likely futile, based on his past attempts to do so, but it wouldn’t kill him to try. Once he was back in the comforts of the room he’d claimed as his, he began to undress, ignoring the long scars that were scored over him as he’d learned to do over his many years spent in Hell. After all that, he laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly twisting a lock of red-brown hair between his claws. Every single sound was amplified and he heard every car outside the window, every creak of the Hotel, every footstep. The minutes turned to hours as he lay there, hardly even blinking. Eventually, his eyes slowly, ever so slowly began to close.

_A cold wind blew through the air and snow stirred from the branches it lay thick upon. Everything was eerily quiet, save for snow crunching softly under the weight of footsteps and the rushing water of a nearby brook that had survived the ice. Black eyes studied the white surroundings before turning to the cold water._

_Suddenly, a gunshot rang out sharply in the empty clearing, the boom ricocheting dully off the snowy ground. There was the muffled ‘thud’ of a body as it hit the ground and crimson slowly stained the frozen earth. Not a moment later and a shadow fell over the body, stooping down. A clean kill; The buck hadn’t seen it coming. Alastor carefully lifted it up and slung it over his shoulder with relative ease._

_After a while of walking back to where he lived, he got the impression that he was being trailed by something. He didn’t know what, but something wasn’t right. Like he himself was being stalked by a hunter, leaving him feeling much like the buck he had just hunted. A flash of black and tan out of the corner of his eye._

_He **was** being hunted._

_Alastor quickly dropped the deer, loading up the hunting rifle he’d brought with trembling hands. Adrenaline coursed through him as he readied the gun “Of all the days…” He muttered. There was a growl in the brush behind him and an enormous German Shepherd stalked out, sharp white fangs bared in a vicious snarl. This was no pampered pet; This was a dog that had lived on its own its whole life, learning to hunt like its wild brethren. Cold black eyes met Alastor’s and he slowly raised the gun, preparing to fire._

_This angered the animal and before he could pull the trigger it had leapt at him, barking in fury. The next thing the man knew, he was being ripped apart by the creature, pain shooting through every fibre of his being. He let out a cry, throwing off the savage canine, holding his mangled arm. Blood loss had made him dizzy, but he knew if he fainted now, he would be eaten alive. He made a lurching grab for his gun, but the Shepherd was faster, biting his hand with a Hellish growl. Alastor was blindsided by the sheer amount of agony, managing to rip his hand from the dog’s jaws, shredding it to ribbons in the process._

_He was truly afraid now. The dog was winning this struggle. Stars began to edge his vision and he became unsteady, stumbling and falling back to the ground. Bloodied fangs flashed before his eyes and--_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are awful things.

The buck awoke with a start, pressing a hand to his chest, his undead heart rapidly beating, much like a bird trapped in a cage. He sighed deeply, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow and falling back onto the bed. Blasted nightmare. It always ended the same and it happened every single night. Rolling over and checking the clock on his nightstand, he read that it was only 1:30 AM. Too early to be up and about and too late to go for a walk to clear his head. He pulled the chain of a nearby lamp, flooding the room with a soft yellow light, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. Alastor glared down at the cloven hooves that his demonic form was cursed with, adding more to his already bitter mood. 

He stood, folding his arms back behind him and slowly making his way over to the lone window in the corner of his room, drawing back the curtain with one sweeping arm. Down below, the streets of Hell were still very much alive and bustling, despite how early in the morning it was. Ruby red eyes watched the city below, losing himself in his own thoughts. Normally, he never felt loneliness or anything such as that, but he did at that moment, desiring someone to chat with, or even just _exist_ in his presence. That was _one_ good thing about Angel Dust, he noted; The spider never knew when to leave him alone and was often lurking nearby.

Perhaps...Angel was awake? He wasn’t the buck's ideal companion, but at that moment, nearly anyone would do. And since the harlot often did his work at night, there was still a chance that he could be awake. Alastor then scoffed, shaking his head. He must have been delusional, thinking that Angel could have made decent company. Then again, it’s not as if he was going to get any more sleep.

The next thing he knew, he had put on something a bit more modest (Not that he’d been wearing anything raunchy or something of that nature; He merely didn’t want the spider to get the wrong idea.) and down the hall he went, hooves gently clicking on the old wooden floors of the Hotel. Alastor stopped just in front of Angel’s door, raising a hand hesitantly to knock. But, before he could reconsider, the door swung open and he was now face-to-face with the arachnid, who looked just as surprised as he did 

“Al? What broughtcha here? It’s awful late for someone like you t’ still be up n’ all, innit? Or didja get th’ wrong room? Husk n’ Nift are down thattaway.” He gestured down the hall with one of his extra limbs, rubbing an eye with another 

“No, actually, I was looking for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out- I meant to do it last week but finals are a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I used an excerpt from 'War and Peace' because Alastor would probably not settle for something modern that I could quote-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned as I plan to have many more come in the future...


End file.
